bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Głos Seireitei
| kanji = 瀞霊廷通信 | polish = Komunikat Seireitei | romaji = Seireitei Tsūshin | leaders = Redaktor naczelny Shūhei Hisagi | founders = ? | headquarters = Baraki 9 Dywizji | affiliation = 9 Dywizja, Soul Society | purpose = Publikowanie wiadomości z Soul Society | tblColour = #CD5700 | textColour = #FFFFFF }} to magazyn wydawany w Soul Society. Jego publikacja jest częścią obowiązków 9 Dywizji. Przegląd Miesięcznik drukowany jest przez Spółkę Druk Reishi''Bleach'' Bootleg; Strona 182 i kosztuje 380 Kanów dla stałych wydań.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 181 Jednak wydania poświęcone specjalnym wydarzeniom kosztują znacznie więcej, np. wersja o Inwazji Ryoka kosztowała 680 Kanów.Bleach Bootleg; Seireitei Bulletin Cover Komunikat Seireitei jest drukowany na papierze składającym się w 100% z Reishi. Dla stałych czytelników istnieje możliwość zamawiania prenumerat do domu. Jako zachęta, do subskrypcji dołączane są drobne desery, jak ryżowy placek.. Magazyn dokonuje ankiety nad treścią dla czytelników, w tym nowe funkcje za pomocą pocztówek. Magazyn jednak nie akceptuje badań ankietowych dostarczonych przez Jigokuchō.Bleach Bootleg, Strona 46-47 Historia Zdaniem Yamamoto, magazyn został stworzony w celu podniesienia morale i budowania solidarności między Shinigami. Komunikat Seireitei jest publikowany od tysiąca lat. Do drukowania magazynu używany był gariban, specjalne szablony z papieru woskowego i atrament w bębnach. Bębny wydawały specyficzny dźwięk "gari-gari", który doprowadził do nazwy "gariban".Bleach Bootleg; Strona 74 Yamamoto również wspomina, że podczas gdy usługi kurierskie są powszechne, to nie były w przeszłości i tylko sposobami komunikacji były Riteitai lub Jigokuchō. Om jednak odłącza, stwierdzając, że idzie nie na temat, i dlatego nie wiadomo, czy są to trudności w komunikacji i dostawie z wspólnego magazynu w przeszłości. Dział Redagujący thumb|right|Dział Redagujący znajduje się w 2-5-10 Ryūsei, Dystrykt 1, Seireitei, 119-0163 Redaktor naczelny Obecny *Shūhei Hisagi Były *Kaname Tōsen *Kensei Muguruma Pozostali znani członkowie *Ishinōe Sannen - projekt i układ *Takehiko Higashiyama (Freiheit) - układ *Shunji Harigane (Arrancha) - układ *Akira Ichibanboshi - artykuły *Umiomi Itō - artykuły *Shigeru Daidō - artykuły *Hiroyuki Yagamo - artykuły *Hiroyuki Ishishiro (Nōdō) - artykuły *Mizuhō Hayakawa (Kurōbādō) - artykuły Autorzy *Renji Abarai - autor Zróbmy Shikai, niezwykle głośnej, trzyczęściowej serii, w której dał wskazówki co do zasadniczych elementów walki.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 146 *Sōsuke Aizen - autor aktualnie zawieszonej kolumny Yin z igły sosnowej.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 183 *Yumichika Ayasegawa - autor Wszystko z tym w porządku?Bleach Bootleg; Strona 46 i Dzień dobry panu.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover *Shūhei Hisagi - autor serii . Miał straszny debiut, trzy wydania były najmniej popularne. Kiedy Hisagi odkrył Rangiku w odpowiedzi na jego artykuł, nie opuścił redakcji na trzy dni.''Bleach Bootleg; Strona 103 W kolumnie opublikował trzy artykuły o Shinigami w Soul Society zanim została wycofana.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 139 Jest także autorem takich artykułów jak Ta Ręka, Te Ręce, Tam Ręce i Żegnaj Wczorajsze Ja. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya - w każdym wydaniu Hitsugaya prezentuje rzeźby i krzesła wyrzeźbione z lody w popularnej kolumnie Wspaniały Kryształ. Kolumna obecnie jest zawieszona, lecz planowane jest wznowienie jej.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 154 *Tetsuzaemon Iba - autor dla wiadomości Seireitei Męska Cisza.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 97 *Gin Ichimaru - autor aktualnie zawieszonej kolumny To Absurd!. *Nanao Ise - autorka serii artykułów , która jest niezwykle popularna, zwłaszcza wśród mężczyzn. Widnieją tam skargi czytelników.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 100 *Izuru Kira - otrzymał nagrodę za jego haiku: "Persimmon - owocujące drzewo. Persimmon - drzewo owocujące jeszcze w tym roku". Pisze także powieść pod tytułem Chcę Cię przeprosić w którym każdy nowy rozdział rozpoczyna się od utworu haiku.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 85 Ponadto, cały czas pisze w Kira Izuru - czas haiku. *Sajin Komamura - autor Uczucia Szczeniąt i Uczucia Kociaka. *Byakuya Kuchiki - ma kolumnę Wszystko o etykiecie. *Rukia Kuchiki - pisała raport Dziennik Zajęć Zastępczego Shinigami, który wraz z ilustracjami trafiał do magazynu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 219 *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - jest autorem zaskakująco popularnego artykułu , który zawiera praktyczne zastosowania medycyny, a także szczegółowe raporty na temat eksperymentów.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 111 *Shunsui Kyōraku - autor niepopularnego romansu pod tytułem .Bleach Bootleg; Strona 99 *Ikkaku Madarame - wraz z Tetsuzaemonem Ibą jest autorem Męska Cisza. Ma również własną kolumnę pod tytułem Masz szczęście, że jesteś na rolkach. *Rangiku Matsumoto - raz przyczyniła się do wstawienia zdjęć Hitsugayi do magazynu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 147 Jest także autorem kolumny Różne Oblicza Mokrego Kota w niepodzielonych stronach. *Suì-Fēng - ma kolumnę Zrobię wszystko, byle na żywo i Droga do zabójstwa. *Kaname Tōsen - był autorem serii , która nigdy nie została odwołana mimo braku popularności, przez pozycję zajmowaną przez niego. W kolumnie poruszane były takie tematy jak "Co to jest sprawiedliwość?". Jednak Kaname rozpoczął poszukiwania innych tematów jak , które zawierały przepisy kulinarne. W rezultacie, kolumna zaczęła zyskiwać na popularności, zwłaszcza wśród damskiej części czytelników.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 102 *Jūshirō Ukitake - autor noweli , która jest przygodową powieścią, w której nasz główny bohater, Sōgyo walczy ze złem i oszczędza niewinnych wieśniaków. Hasłem Sōgyo jest i jest popularne wśród dzieci w Seireitei. Chociaż często ma przerwę w wydawaniu, zajmuje trzecie miejsce według popularności.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 116 *Retsu Unohana - ma kolumnę 'Tis sezonu i Każdy zakamarek. Publikuje również zalecenia dla słodkich sklepów. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - autor Masz minutę?. *Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami - dostarczyły dodatkową zawartość w postaci kart kolekcjonerskich.Bleach Bootleg, Strona 46 oraz wydrukowały Gotei 13 Testy Amplitudy: Która Dywizja jest dla ciebie idealna? w magazynie. Ciekawostka thumb|Reprinted Cover * The second half of the Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ is modeled to appear as a copy of the Seireitei Communication Special Issue that featured information about the Ryoka Invasion complete with a second cover being printed on the reverse side of the Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ book jacket to resemble the Seireitei Communication Magazine cover that was seen in anime Episode 138 and the manga Chapter 239. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Organizacje